


Breaking In

by Chainthatbinds (orphan_account)



Series: Breaking In [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chainthatbinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean go fulfill a dream of Dean's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking In

“This is ridiculous.” Castiel whispered in an annoyed, hushed tone. He'd done a lot of stupid things in his life but this was... well, he'd done a lot worse. Being around Dean always lead to him doing things that he prayed he wouldn't regret later.

“Yeah, yeah. Can it and get over here.” Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the gate that he was peeling back the bottom of. Cas got about half way under the breach in the chain linked fence before he was stuck. Something had a grip on his clothing and was jabbing him in the back. “Jesus, Cas. Did you really have to wear that god damn coat?”

“It's supposed to rain!” It came out almost like a whine from how hard he was struggling against the spoke from the fence that just wouldn't let him pass. He could hear Dean chuckling as the piece of metal digging into Cas' back disappeared, letting him finish crawling to the other side.

By the time Castiel was back standing, Dean was climbing the fence and about to jump down. Unfortunately for them both, Winchester was so busy trying to show off that he didn't give the other teenager time to move out of the way. Cas had barely started to move his hands up to brace for impact when Dean fell right on top of him, making them both fall on the ground.

“Thanks for that.” Dean groaned. Cas' elbow had hit him square in the jaw, leaving him with blurry spots dancing in his vision.

“You're the one who jumped on me, asshole.” Dean chuckled lightly before craning his neck forward and biting at Castiel's ear. He'd always loved when the uptight kid cursed at him. Cas stifled a moan and pushed at the other teen. Dean only laughed harder and did it again. “S-stop that! Get off me! We're gonna miss the big air competition!”

Dean finally let the two of them seperate and helped his boyfriend up. “Anyone ever tell you that you really know how to ruin the mood?” He leaned forward and pulled the leaf out of Cas' hair.

Cas rolled his eyes. “Anyone ever tell you that your public sex fetish is going to get you arrested?”

“Just as long as you go in the big house with me, I can live with that.” Dean winked, grabbed Castiel by the hand and snuck through the service entrance to the stadium. The two of them snuck around security and, before they kenw it, they were in the VIP box, watching the motocross big air competition at the X-Games.

Cas wasn't sure if his favorite part was the free alcohol, seeing the riders and their bikes from a bird's eye view or the expression on Dean's face. He had been dreaming of doing this for years. Castiel was just happy he could be here with him. It wasn't like Dean had given him much choice in the matter, but still.

He watched quietly as his boyfriend tapped his hands against his jeans to the drums in the song. Dean looked over at him, raising an eyebrow in silent question. Cas smiled, leaned forward and whispered, “I'm surprised you know this song. Coheed and Cambria isn't anything I've heard you play in the Impala before.”

Instead of responding with a witty remark, Dean grabbed Cas's head, turned his own and kissed him. Dean let his face go and interlaced their fingers while giving the show below his attention again, only taking the time to say, “Shut up, stop judging and enjoy the show with me.”  


**Author's Note:**

> http://chainthatbinds.livejournal.com/


End file.
